


nothing could ever touch us; except the space dust all around us

by cassandralied



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, cute dumb girlfriends, gay space pirates, that's it that's the fic, they'recanonthey'recanonthey'recanon, we love (1) kinky space bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: on the moon we walked and kicked up lots of dustwe made a space cloud of usand all that stuff we were afraid ofwe had a home thereand in the glowing stare at each otherand nothing other than each otherand I thought nothing could ever touch us except the space dust all around us-Spaced Out Orbit, Thao & Mirah
Relationships: ola nyman/lily iglehart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	nothing could ever touch us; except the space dust all around us

“Your highness?”

The princess looks up from her containment, surprised. She hadn’t expected visitors that weren’t wearing the uniforms of the Doom Guild, but there’s a woman standing in the doorway. Looks to be a pirate of some sort by her patchwork clothing and the feather in her hat.

Princess Lily sits up stiffly, tugging at the silver-sheer cloth that clings tightly to her breasts and waist. Her hair is falling out of its singular spiral (because of the Doom Guild’s torture) and she hopes it frames her face becomingly enough.

From the way the pirate’s eyes widen, just a tiny bit, Lily thinks it’s a success. The pirate raises her eyebrows, still waiting for a response. Her denim shorts are cut very short, even though there’s no denim in the solar system due to the food shortage. Princess Lily’s too distracted by the exposed brown skin to protest, though, and besides, pirates always have things that are usually in short supply.

“How did you find me?” Lily demands imperiously, as though there were still a crown made of star-diamonds upon her brow, even though in reality it had been shattered by the leader of the Doom Guild once she’d fallen into his clutches.

The space pirate smiles beguilingly. “Princess Lily in danger? That sort of news travels pretty fast, even to the farthest reaches of space where my ship lies.”

“You must be Captain Ola, then,” Lily says, appropriately surprised, and the named captain grins even more dashingly than she had when she entered. “That’s me.”

Lily practically swoons into her savior’s arms. Ola is surprised, but she catches her with one hand under the legs and another supporting her back. “Nice to meet you, Princess.”

“May I give you a kiss for saving my life, brave captain?”

Ola inclines her head slightly, smiling, and Lily presses a delicate kiss to the pirate’s closed lips.

“Why, darling princess, you call that a kiss?” And then Ola’s snogging her properly, and it’s the exact sort of swooping intergalactic romance that Lily had fled her home planet to escape for. Her toes curl delightedly, and something in her vagina curls too.

“Will the guards find us?” Lily asks breathlessly, as Ola lays her out on the floor of what had formerly been a dreadful, boring cell.

Ola unbuckles Lily’s laser belt with deft hands and slips her hands up that long, shining skirt.

“Luckily, my brave pirate crew are fighting them off,” Ola murmurs.

“Oh, and who’s your brave pirate crew?”

The pirate laughs, and shrugs off her flaring burgundy jacket so she can lay it as a pillow under Lily’s head. “Well, Maeve, and Aimee, and Viv, and Olivia.”

“ _Olivia_?”

“Too far?”

“No, I like that. Ruby’s disgraced princess becomes a pirate.”

Lily and Ola kiss again, under the fairy lights that make up Ola’s bedroom ceiling, and it smears the makeup that Lily spent so long applying, but like the fact that Ola decided to wear denim cutoffs, it doesn’t really ruin the fantasy at all.


End file.
